


Hearts and Flowers (The Worlds Saddest Song played on the Worlds Smallest Violin)

by michelle439731



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Season 15, Spoilers, episode 10, rvb15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle439731/pseuds/michelle439731
Summary: Agent Washington and Temple have a conversation - set four days after Episode 10.





	Hearts and Flowers (The Worlds Saddest Song played on the Worlds Smallest Violin)

**Author's Note:**

> So i watched Episode 10 and read this meta about who Temple could be.  
> https://a-taller-tale.tumblr.com/post/161434797837/more-im-really-still-hoping-temple-is-agent
> 
> Seriously, spoilers like woah for episode 10. Also this was written in, like, 10 mins, as I just had to get it out my brain.

“Hello Georgia.” Wash said.

  
“So you do remember me. How pleasant it is to see you again David.” The ex-freelancer was backlit from the elevator but Wash knew who it was. He was the only one who knew they were down there. Well, it was just him down there now. “I’m very disappointed that Carolina couldn’t, stick around for longer. I really enjoyed listening to her grind her teeth. And cry.”

  
“Technically, I was the one you heard crying.” Wash hated him. “Why did you do this Georgia?”

  
“The freelancers left me to die. You all left me to die. So now I leave you to die. Alone and in the dark. Like I would have died if I hadn’t been picked up by the Blues and Reds. Ever since then I’ve sworn my revenge and promised myself I would not stop until every last member of that team was dead. I’ve been working my way up to the top. The leaderboard always thought they were better than the rest of us. Now soon you’ll be just as dead as each other. Equals. With me the only one left, alive, on top. The winner.

  
“I’m just sad so many of you were already dead by the time I got started.”

  
“Georgia, I want to give you something.” Wash sounded weak. Three days without food would do that to you.

  
“Give me something? A token of advice? A piece of your mind? This is the bargaining stage of accepting your own death after all, Agent Washington. Want me to unfreeze you so you and I can fight man to man?”

  
“I want you unfreeze me…” Washington took a deep breath. “so I can play you the worlds saddest song on the worlds smallest violin.”

  
“Fuck you Agent Washington.”

  
“Oh boo-hoo Agent Georgia was treated like a disposable commodity. A faulty weapon thrown away when his owner found out he didn’t shoot straight. You were so sad and alone in 20th place that you vowed your revenge on people who were better trained and treated worse.

  
“Try having an AI implanted in your brain, filled with memories of it’s personal torture and the death of all your friends, try having them be your memories now. Try having that AI ripped out of you taking half your own memories with it.

  
“You were alone? Fuck you. I was alone. I was left. I woke up and everyone, everyone had fucked off. Everyone was dead. I could barely remember my own name and there was no one to even explain what had happened. They just gave me a suite of armour and told me to track down my colleagues who were now considered terrorists. Who were all dead by the time I got there.

  
“I survived. I’ve always survived until you. I’ve been shot, stabbed, burned, fought Maine, fought Texas, fought in a civil war, fought against and with the Reds and Blues. And I survived it all. Until you.”

  
“You’re not dead yet you little cockroach. Two more days and you beat the record.”

  
“Oh but I am. It’s not Carolinas recovery beacon that you heard.  It’s mine. Check your sensors. No heart beat coming out of anyone down here anymore. I’m just another rotten corpse down here with Carolina, Virginia and the rest of these fuckers.”

  
“You’re not dead Washington. You just wish you were. And if you think you can make me angry enough to shoot you and put you out of your misery.”

  
“I doubt my corpse will mind. Guns only affect living things.”

  
Behind Georgia, Wash drops from the ceiling onto his bare feet. He gently places the radio transmitter on the ground and creeps up behind the exFreelancer who is scanning the empty armor for signs of life. He wraps his arms around Georgia’s head and whispers in his ear.

  
“And I” – pause for dramatic effect – “am a mother fucking ghost.”

  
Wash snaps Georgias neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, Carolina is totes not dead in this scenario, she's just running around without her armor too but I couldn't work out how to work that into the story. 
> 
> Hearts and Flowers is actually the worlds saddest song. It was over used in silent movies to emphasis to the audience where they should feel sad and became a cliche. It's also where "break out the violins" comes from.


End file.
